Yugioh GX
by Writer1698
Summary: The new students of Duel Academy arrive and soon settle into the busy life of Duel Academy, however, one student will surprise them all.
1. The Boy

Chapter 1 – The Boy:

"Attention new Duel Academy students. This is your captain speaking. We will be landing on Duel Academy Island very briefly. So insure that you are all strapped in safely. Next stop is Duel Academy Island" The overhead speaker said. There were was a hug rise in noise of scraping feet as people were pushing to get a view of the island. However, one person wasn't looking. A boy was sitting at the very back of the plane, alone. The boy was dressed in a red t-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and a blue jacket. He was fiddling with his deck and quietly looking through all of his cards.

"Hey. Don't you want to see the Academy?" said a voice. The boy looked up and saw another boy with brown hair and brown eyes, staring down at him. The boy quickly lowered his head, down to his cards.

"No thank you. I don't really like heights" the boy said quietly

"Oh ok. I'm Jaden" the boy said, he noticed the cards in the boy's hands "Wow, can I take a look at your cards?"

"No" the boy said quickly, quickly stashing them away, before Jaden could get a glimpse.

"Okay" Jaden shrugged his shoulders, but before he could walk away, three other older boys prevented him from moving.

"Look what we have here, boys. Two stowaways on the plane" said the boy in the middle

"You said it, Chazz" said the boy on the left

"You're right, Chazz" said the boy on the right

"We are not stowaways. We are here to go to the Academy because we got in" Jaden said

"Oh really?" Chazz said nastily "And how, may I ask, did you two get into the Academy?"

"We passed, of course" Jaden said. There was a glint of recognition in Chazz's eyes.

"You're the rookie that beat Crowler and his Ancient Gear Golem, aren't you?"

"You could say that" Jaden said

"I suppose it does some skill to do that, but I could have beaten that Golem with my eyes closed and one arm tied behind my back" Chazz retorted, his eyes quickly flicked to the boy's deck

"What do you have there, pipsqueak? He asked, pushing past Jaden and looming over the boy.

"Hey, leave him alone"

"Nothing" the boy tried to stash his deck away from sight but Chazz was too quick and snatched his deck

"Hey. Give that back" the boy protested, but Chazz didn't.

"Look at all these lame cards, Kidmodo Dragon, Baby Tiragon, and Influence Dragon. What a bunch of weaklings, it would take me one turn to take you down, not even that" Chazz threw the deck back to the boy, scattering the cards everywhere and walked away laughing "That kid shouldn't even be here if he had cards like them" The boy bent down to pick up his cards, Jaden did also.

"No thanks, I can get them" the boy said

"Sorry" Jaden stood up and walked away, leaving the boy. The boy picked up all of his cards and put them away safely just before the voice over came on.

"Attention students, we are just about to come into landing, please take your seats and fasten your seatbelt" the voice said. The boy clambered into his seat and put on his seatbelt. The plane dipped and the boy held onto his seat hard, until the plane hit tarmac and the plane finally stopped. The boy got his bag and slung it over his back and walked off the plane, only to be shoved onto the floor by Chazz's friends.

"Hold it, runt"

"Chazz goes first before you do" Chazz stopped and stared at the boy

"You have a long way to go before you learn your place here, pipsqueak" he said, before walking off. Everyone else left but one, Jaden. He bent down and extended his hand. The boy grasped it and Jaden pulled him up.

"Thank you" the boy said, before walking off. Jaden was about to walk off when he noticed something glisten out of the corner of his eye, he looked and saw that there was a card on the floor, where the boy was sitting. The pilot came out of the cockpit.

"You not getting off, kid?" he asked

"Hang on a sec" Jaden went over to where the boy had been sitting and picked up the card. It was a monster card and Jaden couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"No way, it cannot be" he whispered to himself. He quickly stashed the card in his deck box and got off the plane. He looked around for the boy, but couldn't find him. Jaden got out the boy's card and looked at it

"Who was that kid?"

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story. Leave any criticism, good or bad. It would be really appreciated and I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter.**


	2. Duel Academy

Chapter 2 – Duel Academy:

"Welcome, new students. I am your chancellor, Chancellor Shepard, I wish you the very best three years, here at Duel Academy. You have all been assigned dorms, depending on your grades. I hope you all settle in well." said the Chancellor.

The boy looked around at all the students that was going to be starting in his year. He noticed Chazz and his friends and he also noticed Jaden, standing next to a smaller boy with blue hair and glasses. Jaden caught eye contact with the boy and grinned. The boy looked quickly away, wondering what he was grinning for. They were soon dismissed to get their dorm clothes and logbooks. The boy soon found out that he was going to be in the Slifer Red Dorm. He quickly grabbed his belongings and put on his new red jacket and headed for the dorm. When he saw it, he admitted to himself, that it wasn't a five star hotel, like he had seen the Obelisk Blue Dorm but it could still be a decent home and he loved the view that overlooked the sea. The boy found a room to himself. The room, only had 3 beds, stacked up, two desks and a place to cook food. It was the bare essentials but the boy liked it and started to unpack all of his stuff, then he noticed something moving, next to the end of the bed. He looked around to see something, and he noticed a pink tail sticking out. The boy smiled.

"Kid?" he asked "Is that you?" The tail moved and out popped a pink baby dragon with tiny wings. The boy's smile widened. "I thought it was you" Kid made a high pitched sound.

"My jacket. I thought you would like it" But that wasn't what Kid was on about, Kid pointed at the boy's deck.

"My deck? What's wrong with it?" The boy picked up his deck and looked through it, a sudden panic struck him. One of his cards was missing

"That's what you were trying to tell me, one of the cards is missing" the boy started frantically looking around in his room and emptying his backpack and still couldn't find it.

"Kid, why didn't you tell me?" the boy asked the baby dragon, the dragon shaking its head. There was a knock at the door. The boy whipped his head around at the sound.

"Kid, hide" the boy said, the baby dragon dived under the bed. The boy sighed and walked to the door and opened it. There stood Jaden and he wasn't alone, the boy that was standing next to him, was also with him.

"Yes?" the boy asked

"Hi, remember me?" Jaden asked

"Yes I do, you helped me up after Chazz's friends shoved me." The boy said "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, do you mind if we come in?" Jaden asked

"Umm" the boy said. Jaden took that as a yes and went in and the boy that was with him, followed and the boy closed the door.

"Sorry about the mess, I've lost something valuable and I have to find it" the boy said

"Like this?" Jaden pulled out a card. It was the card the boy had lost.

"Where did you find it?" the boy asked

"It was by your seat on the plane, you must have missed it when Chazz threw all your cards" Jaden explained, giving the card back to the boy "What I would like to know is what are you doing here and not in the Obelisk Blue dorm"

"What makes you say that?" the boy asked

"Umm hello. That card, it's so legendary, it shouldn't even exist." Jaden said. The boy had realised that the entire time, Jaden's friend still hadn't seen the card.

"I might as well show your friend, he was going to find out eventually." The boy said and showed Jaden's friend the card and a look of shock on his face was instantly shown.

"That's a Blue Eyes White Dragon" he shouted.


	3. The card and the truth

**Hi everyone, hope you like this next chapter. Just here to answer a question. I was asked a few weeks ago by AnimeGirl4Ever** **about me putting Baby Tiragon in my story. Of course, XYZ monsters weren't introduced till Zexal however, with this story, I will be adding Fusions, Synchros and XYZ monsters into this story and and hopefully making it a bit more interesting. Please ask any questions if you are confused about something and I hope you enjoy this next chapter ^_^**

 **-Writer1698**

Chapter 3 – The card and the truth

"SHHHH" hissed the boy "I don't want anyone finding out"

"Well tell us" Jaden's friend persisted "How did you get your hands on a card that powerful" Before the boy could protest, a noise came from below and the boy saw Kid coming out from below the bed

"Kid, you were supposed to stay hiding" the boy said

"Kid?" Jaden wondered, looking down and then seeing the baby dragon and looking back up at the boy "You can see them as well?"

"See what?" the boy asked

"Duel spirits, you can see them like I can"

"You can see them?" the boy marvelled "I thought I was the only person who could"

"Wow, but I can't see them" Jaden's friend said. The boy turned to Kid.

"Can we trust them with our secret, Kid?" the baby dragon nodded his head "Okay, I trust your judgement"

"We should start with introductions" Jaden said "I'm Jaden Yuki"

"I'm Syrus." Jaden's friend said

"My name is Kai" said the boy "And this is Kid"

"Why do you call him Kid?" Syrus asked

"Well his name is Kidmodo Dragon, isn't it?" Kai said "So I call him Kid for short"

"Okay Kai. Tell us how you got your hands on such a sweet card" Jaden said

"Firstly, can I trust you not to tell anyone?" Kai asked "I don't want people to know yet, and you must tell absolutely no-one"

"Of course" Jaden and Syrus said

"Well that card isn't the only one I have" Kai crossed the room and reached into his deck box and pulled out 2 more cards and showed them to Jaden and Syrus.

"You have 2 more Blue Eyes White Dragons?" Jaden had a shocked looked on his face

"Incredible!" Syrus looked the same as Jaden.

"So how did you find such great cards?" Jaden asked

"Well, that's the funny thing. I didn't find them. They found me." Kai said

"How?" Syrus asked

"Well, I was camping up on a mountain a few years ago, Kid and the rest of my deck was with me. We weren't very good at duelling and we lost every duel we came up against and it was just nice to get out and take a break from duelling. Anyway, the sky that night was beautiful, you could see all the stars and constellations. Words couldn't describe how beautiful it was just to sit under those stars as they glisten in the night sky. Then there was a shooting star across the sky. We all closed our eyes and made our wish"

"We did?" Syrus asked

"Me and all my friends, of course. Remember I can see duel spirits" Kai explained

"Oh right sorry"

"Well that was the strangest thing, it wasn't a shooting star, it then started to come towards us and whatever it was, crashed just outside from our campsite, I ran to see what it was. At first I thought that it was something from outer space. Then I recognised the Kaiba Corp logo on it. It puzzled me even more what it was doing crashing next to my campsite. Then I heard a deafening roar, it was painful I had to cover my ears. All my monsters could hear it too and were covering their ears as well. Then it stopped and the machine said something"

"What did it say?" Jaden asked

"It said: Only a Duellist with a heart so pure can open the box and claim what is within. I was really puzzled and went up to the machine and then it opened and a box came out of the machine, I took it and it opened revealing these Blue Eyes cards. The machine whirred back to life, took off and left me with the cards, before I could protest. Then I heard the roar again, but it was much quieter and the spirts of the Blue Eyes appeared, all three of them. And they spoke. One said: We have chosen you, Kai. Another said. Please accept us. The last one said: We can become you allies if you please. I accepted of course, I just couldn't believe what had just happened"

"Wow, what an amazing story" Syrus said

"Yeah, but I thought that Seto Kaiba had the only Blue Eyes White Dragon cards." Jaden said

"That thought had crossed my mind as well but a few years ago, Kaiba Corp sent up a spaceship containing replicas of the cards and it was to circle around the globe, in search of a duellist worthy of calling their master" Kai said

"And they chose you" Jaden said

"I would guess so"

"Then that is amazing" Jaden slapped Kai on the back.

"It is. They may be replicas, but to me, it's like Seto Kaiba gave me his very best cards" Kai marvelled at his cards

"So have you used them in a duel yet?" Syrus asked

"I haven't" Kai said

"Why not?"

"Because I am waiting for the right time to use them. If I came sauntering into Duel Academy with them, then it would be really disrespectful to my friends, so I waiting for the right time to use them"

"So why are you so shy and don't speak to anyone?" Jaden asked

"I am just shy when meeting new people, once I get to know everyone then it will be different" Kai said

"Well, get your game on, Kai. I want to duel you" Jaden announced, pointing his finger at Kai.

"No thanks, I'll duel when the time is right" said Kai

"Which will be when?"

"Not sure" Kai looked at his watch "The Slifer Welcome Dinner will start soon, we should get going". The three left Kai's room and headed to where they were going to eat and it looked like they were the last ones there. When they got there, it seemed that Kai's shy nature took over again as he separated himself from Jaden and Syrus and went to sit on a table, alone.

"Don't you want to sit with us?" Jaden asked. Kai shook his head. Jaden frowned, he was worried how long Kai's shyness would last until he would start being himself, instead of being a timid boy who doesn't speak to anyone. Kai looked down at his dinner, it didn't look much but it sure smelt good. There was a miaow from the front of the room, Kai lifted his head and saw that where the dorm master was supposed to be, layed a cat with brown fur. There was an instant rise of noise and anger

"This is our supposed our dinner?"

"Our head master is a cat?"

"I've had better food at home" The shouting soon stopped as something moved and out of the kitchen and out came a man with long black hair, glasses and a cheery smile on his face

"Hello, children." He said "I'm Professor Banner. Now before we eat, I'd like you each to tell us something about yourself" Before anyone could, there was the sound of the scraping of a bowl. Kai looked over to see that Jaden had already started to eat. Kai looked down and started to smile. Professor Banner walked over to where Syrus and Jaden were sitting

"Well, seeing as though some of don't feel like waiting. Let's just eat" Banner said. Everyone cheered and tucked in. Kai picked up his and started eating quietly, it was really delicious. Afterwards, Kai went back to his room and cleaned up the mess that he had made looking for his Blue Eyes card. Kid came out of nowhere. Kai grinned.

"Hey Kid. I'm alright, I'm just gonna clean this place up and I'm gonna get ready for bed" After he had cleaned up, Kai got into bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I wanted to keep the Blue Eyes a secret for as long as possible, but it seems that the secret is already slipping. I just hope that Jaden and Syrus can keep the secret" Kai thought, before the powerful wave of tiredness pulled him under.


End file.
